What We Do For Love
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Phrixus and Emma had the best lives as fallen angels. They got to live in the Overworld, the wonderful world of the humans; no rules or regulations ever since they crossed their superior's orders and got kicked out. But what happens when a pure angel falls for the fallen Emma? Would he loose his place in the hierarchy of angels and wings in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back from...a very, very long break from here. I apologize for my absence on here, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading!**

**~~~PART 1~~~**

"Oh, Phrixus" Emma chuckles, "I think you have messed with the dog enough."

"Nah," Phrixus waves his hand, "It's just too funny!"

"You don't want him to get dizzy either, you know," Emma sings getting up from her spot on the bench. The park there was very slow-going that day, as not many kids came out to play that day. Then again it was Monday, and about an hour or two after school. So the couple figured there was still homework to be done. But with the handful of kids there, Phrixus was playing with them along with the dog. The faster the dog spanned, the more the children laughed; and that was something Phrixus and Emma liked to hear.

Off in the distance strolled out a teen about Emma's age, his blank and somewhat gloomy face opposed his clothing choice of mostly white. Not a speck of dust rested on the finely sown pieces of clothing but a thin cloud of dust on his shoes.

The loner's eyes explored the park that he stumbled upon on his daily walk and took interest in the known fallen couple. He vaguely remembered the two. Being one of the highest guardian angels himself, he could see everything that goes on in the superiors' room of angels. And that included the decision of letting Phrixus and Emma go.

But of everything he remembered of the two fallen was Emma and her eyes. It was the only way the pure angel could confidently recognize Emma. Once she makes eye contact, it feels like a soft gust of wind just blew at you, making the view path ever clearer.

The wind chose to hit the angel next, as it immediately captured his attention. Emma's eyes widened on the inside, but she just casually tucked a bit of her hair away behind her right ear. Realizing who it was, Emma tried her best to not have eye contact with the angel, remembering what she and Phrixus did. The angel was confused so much so that it appeared on his face. But to a point was he not confused, understanding Emma's slight embarrassment with the event. The angel's eyes then wandered to Phrixus, the more hard-headed of the two fallen. Phrixus's chill, friendly appearance around the children and Emma were only as a show, considering the superior angel has seen how Phrixus actually is when away from Emma.

'Who should I approach first?' the angel wondered to himself, making a face as he did so. The choice was made for him, as he and the other Phrixus had teleported elsewhere. A forest about them covering a majority of the sun, but nearby to the park, since the angels could still sense Emma still there, unaware of the two's 'disappearance'.

"George, what are you doing here?" Phrixus questions with a raised eye brow, "Shouldn't you be taking care of business with the rest of the angel hierarchy?" he finishes with a light scoff. George took complete shock in seeing Phrixus open with his temporary attitude, and couldn't tolerate it soon enough.

"Uh…there are these things called breaks, but look, Phrixus, I am not spying or sneaking up on you two. I just took a walk down here to the Overworld and happened to find you gu-"

"No, George, you look and listen," Phrixus cuts the angel off, "No angel…just 'happens to find' fallen angels. Of all the places you could have walked on Earth, you somehow pick here?"

"Well, what am I supposed to say in response?" George calmly asks back, "I don't take time to go and find fallen angels like you to ruin my walk. It was an honest stumble; I didn't even know that you two were going to be here."

"No one just does this though," irritation slowly became evident in Phrixus's voice, "Once pure angels like you become fallen like us, no one really cares anymore. So I suggest we keep it that way and that you don't talk to me or Emma." That last sentence just smacked George in the chest. 'Who is he to tell me what to do and not to?' George scoffed mentally, but he just started walking backwards away from now what George thought a demon.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just be on my way," George now had his back against 'the demon' and muttered to himself, "I didn't want to start this conversation anyway."

"Hey, I heard that!" Phrixus angrily yells, throwing a shadow ball of wind, the fallen's dark blue dust crashing into George's right shoulder.

"What was that for?" George solemnly questions, making a 180 around, "It is against the rules to use your powers outsi-"

"But…I am not angel anymore," Phrixus began to smirk, his jet black wings making an appearance behind him. George's eyes widened at the sight for he hasn't seen a fallen's wings in front of him before. He has learned about the few fallen angels and their pictures, some including their wings, "You are the one held back by the rules."

By now, Phrixus is hovering over the ground but high enough for his legs to stretch below himself. His once light blue highlight, now black, glowed an aura of dark blue and purple, the black barely noticeable, the same aura lightly covering Phrixus's hands.

"Phrixus! This is no place to be showing off your powers!" George warningly informs, readying his own powers to stop Phrixus, "Just…put your wings away and-"

"Ha! Make me," Phrixus challenges, flying higher. George's neck turned facing the park's direction and through the trees did George see Emma coming closer and closer to where they were. George muttered incoherently to himself letting his own wings spread out and followed Phrixus into the air.

"What happened over the weeks, Phrixus?" George questions, unconsciously knitting his eye brows together, "It's like the Overworld has changed your entire being."

"You are very observant, George," Phrixus float closer to the angel, slowly closing the space between them till they were inches apart, "But this is the person that Emma has come to know…and love," Phrixus slyly finishes, giving back George's personal space. Phrixus's words were all that was needed to push George's last buttons. Anger towards the fallen angel in front of him rose rapidly. And, in result, George threw a bright and forceful blast of wind at Phrixus, landing right in his gut, pushing the fallen one back a few feet still in the air. Phrixus's head bent down towards the ground, his feet in front of him for the time, and his arms hugging about his stomach from the unexpected pain.

Phrixus's eyes peered up towards George, an angry fire burning in his eyes. With a huff to himself, Phrixus regained his composure and prepared a bigger, darker blast with his hands. This one though, like the fire in Phrixus's eyes, there was a small flame inside the shadow ball. His arms pulled back, and he flanged the ball out with all his might! Just as Phrixus had hoped, the shadow ball collided with George's left wing, as George had almost escaped the blast but wasn't quick enough.

All George could do was yelp once but loudly in pain, as he fell from the sky down near to a cliff area. George knew it wasn't just wind and a small flame that hit him…but something else along with it. Phrixus, with almost a victory smile on his face, gently flew down to where he was in front of where George lied, carefully stroking his injured wing. Noticing a shadow covering over him, George looked up to see Phrixus's satisfied face.

"Oh, George," Phrixus says with fake pity, "what a predicament have I set you in?"

"What are you doing?! You realize that you didn't have to talk and fight with me in the first place," George backs up still on the grass using his hand and feet, as Phrixus drew closer at the same pace George was going at.

"I'm doing what I always wanted to do to all of those darn superiors, but…I guess only one of them would do," Phrixus shrugs his shoulders, "Goodbye, George," he finished with much venom in his voice before he pushes George…down the cliff…

**A/N: Now, now, I know what you are feeling right now. I will make a deal: no pitchforks against me if I can get the next part out in 2-3 days!  
>Yes? Ok, thanks for sparing me!<strong>

**~Emily HSMC**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~PART 2~~~**

"Hey Emma," Phrixus smiles, approaching Emma's side.

"Oh, hey! Where did you disappear off to?" Emma questions in a playful tone, "I was starting to get worried. And the children had to go early for another's birthday party. So…what do you want to do now?" Emma finishes the question intertwining both their hands together, as they turned around and started to walk off away from the park.

"Um, speaking of birthday parties," Phrixus stops Emma from walking by stepping in front of her, their hands still together, "I have to go to one that is going to start in about an hour. A friend I have made, his name is Edward, is having his seventeenth birthday in human years, considering he is one," Phrixus finishes with a chuckle, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Oh no, Phrixus, it's fine. But I would love an earlier notification next time ok, bae?"

"Of course," Phrixus breathes out, "I'll see you back at my place?"

"Yeah," Emma nods, "I'll see you there. Um, when will you be back?"

"Like past midnight time, it's not going to last a couple days, Emma," Phrixus shakes his head, letting out a couple breathless laughs, "I'll see you later," Phrixus finishes, kissing Emma's cheek before walking off, leaving Emma at her spot.

After a few seconds of watching her lover walk off, she turned around and started her own walk back to the small underground house she and Phrixus made. It was a lonely walk for Emma, being that she was used to walking back with Phrixus by her side, his jokes popping up at random times that always made her laugh, making the journey back shorter than it felt.

This time, Emma had some space, some time to think, and some more alertness wouldn't hurt. In human years, Emma was a fifteen year old girl, and as heard from other more matured humans, it wasn't safe 'for a girl that age' to be out too late.

But Emma was so engulfed into her thoughts, that she started walking slower and slower to even less than a walking pace until…a sense of someone nearby hit her. But it wasn't just anybody, but an angel, a pure angel. Her head turned slightly to her right and saw the forest besides the park, the place she had went when briefly searching for Phrixus. The more did Emma look at the forest, the more she felt drawn to it, and she soon enough was strolling towards it, picking up the pace as she came closer to the heavily vegetated area.

Taking her first step through the trees, Emma was already looking about the trees for her senses satisfaction. A few more steps she took; and a few more until she stumbled upon a few trees…with broken branches. Gradually her head tilted upward and saw even more braches dangling by the small amount of wood still connected to them.

Emma just sighed and spread her own wings and cautiously flew up, spotting very small but noticeable amounts of black dust on the branches. By then, she knew that something happened there and regretted not going in farther into the forest. 'Maybe I could have stopped something' Emma constantly thought once she had reached the top of the forest and had the best overview. Emma continued to find specks of black dust, but while going away from the park's direction, she also found crisp white dust as well but was much less than the dark ones.

This find of a pure angel's dust made her heart beat that much more. A demon couldn't have possibly found an angel about this area. That was one of the reasons why Phrixus and Emma had decided to settle there of any place on earth.

Regaining her focus, Emma flew just a bit faster till she came to a cliff area. Bending her knees upon a somewhat rough landing, she took a minute to look across the ravine and then below. Emma strained her eyes looking down into the crack in the earth and saw an unconscious person in white. That was probably the only way Emma could have recognized it as a person. Emma then took a leap of faith and jumped down the cliff, her wings softening her landing beside the indeed person…with snow-white wings. Realizing that night was quickly approaching, Emma knew she had to act fast. She laid her head against the angel's chest, relieved that he was still breathing.

"Well, this will be a perfect time to practice my health aid techniques," Emma softly sighs to herself, readying her wings to take off, taking the unconscious angel into her arms. And she took off towards her secret potion lab.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

"Emma…Emma are you there?" a full-fleshed human knocks into the ground like a crazy person talking to a grave.

"Edward!" Emma hisses to said person, "I'm over here! Help me open up the entrance."

"Emma…what or who should I say is th-"

"Just open the door!" Emma groans, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, fine! Sheesh," Ed shakes his head while doing as told. Before entering, Emma had retracted her wings but found it almost a bit difficult to get the still 'sleeping' angel in.

"Now do you mind explaining to me what is with this guy?" Edward asks, as Emma enters another room, and gently sets the unconscious angel on the lone bed in her room, observing the injured wing for a few seconds.

"No, Ed; it will be too long to tell," Emma whispers, making sure the angel looked comfortable, "I have little time before he wakes up and the pain of his wing will soon kick in," Emma hastily made her way to her seat in front of her potion brewing stands and thought deeply. She honestly didn't know how strong of a healing potion to make for an angel, let alone a wing.

"I can listen though," Ed persists, "I have nothing much to-"

"Aren't you having a birthday party right now?" Emma questions, taking out some regeneration potions.

"Uh, no," Ed chuckles, "Why would you ask that? My birthday isn't until like next year." Emma froze upon hearing that. 'Did Phrixus really just lie to me?'

"Um, no reason," Emma shakes her head, "Just…watch over the potions for me and…yell once the meter is all the way at the top," Emma concludes, taking a pair of shears with her, and into the room where she laid the angel. 'Perfect timing.' she thought to herself in relief, as the once unconscious angel was now slowing waking. And he started stretching…

"Don't move too much," she warningly but softly says at the same time, "It's going to pain your wing even more," and they made eye contact, as Emma slowly set the angel's arms back down to his sides.

"Emma…"

"George…" she said in the same tone as he did, "Just sit tight for me ok?" Emma instructs, getting her shears in hand, ready, "I just need to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you-ugh!"

"I told you not to move much," Emma sighs, "Your wings are attached to your spinal cord so if your move a nerve there…I'm sure you know what you feel."

"I very well know that, now what are you doing with those," George asks, pointing to the shears.

"The blast that happened to collide with your wing is some type of…black magic," Emma explains, "I know a bit of this type, so I just need to snip off the feathers with it so it doesn't reach a muscle area. Otherwise you can't fly anymore." George sighs, realizing it did have to be done.

"Ok…" George lets Emma do what was necessary. A few minutes of silence had passed, and Emma was almost done, "Why are you doing this? For me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No fallen does this; so now why you?"

"I-"

"Emma!" Ed's scream from upstairs interrupted said girl, and panic filled Emma's eyes.

"Whatever you do, stay here," Emma orders, rushing up the stairs. She came to find the lab ruined and Edward beaten to a corner, but no one else was there…

"Ed what happened?" Emma worriedly asks, kneeling down beside him.

"I don't know," Edward pants, "But he left a message on the brewing table," Ed says, coughing from the thin layer of smoke from the stands. Emma cautiously turned around to her set-up, potions spilled everywhere. And then she saw the note:

'Where is the angel'

**A/N: See you guys in the next part! :D**


End file.
